


Bargain

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: A small shopping trip and something catches Q'hara's eye.





	Bargain

Gifts, gifts, gifts. What would make a good gift? But the real question was, why was Q’hara in Mord Souq for gift giving? Mord Souq was a place for relics and treasures to be traded.  _And strange food_ , he thought, looking over at Rhon Ron’s.

“Wrigglers! Star-dried wrigglers are all the rage! Care to try one?” Rhon Ron shouted out.

A sudden idea came to mind. “How much for those wrigglers?”

“Oh! I knew it! I knew you would come back and try more of my wares.”

Q’hara inwardly cringed at the memory of that overly spiced meat that he so foolishly purchased. “The...wrigglers please.”

“For the wrigglers...hmm. How many are you planning on purchasing?”

Hmm. For the whole settlement of the 789 th to feast for a day…? “15 jars.”

“Oh! That would be the equivalent of one Voeburt gold coin!” Rhon Ron exclaimed. He tapped his head quizzically. “Hmm that would be...1,500 gil I would think!”

“Done,” he said, easily forking over the money. It took a few moments for Rhon Ron to gather up all of the jars needed and for Q’hara to shove them in his bag. And just as soon as he was set and ready, it was time to teleport to Outer La Noscea. 

The 789 th was in as sorry of a state as it ever was. The worst location for the “worst” of Kobolds. Or rather, the least motivated. “Gi Gu!” Q’hara said, striding up towards the Kobold. “How are things around here?”

“Oh Q’hara! It’s been ages – moons, seasons, ages!” Gi Gu exclaimed.

“It has been awhile, yeah,” he said, setting down his bag and reaching in to pull out the jars. 

Gi Gu sniffed the air, “Is that what I think it is?” Sniffing a bit more, he stepped towards one of the jars and opened. “It is!”

“Treats for you all and from a very far away land!”

“Other kobolds elsewhere? But we’re forbidden from leaving this mountain. Prohibited! Disallowed! Forbidden!” He said, reaching in for a wriggler.

“There are...” Great. How was he to explain the First to his kobold companion? “There are strange things far beyond the world the world you know,” Q’hara said to a chewing Gi Gu. “Anyway, I found those on my travels, enjoy to your hearts content.”

Gi Gu smacked his lips. “Hmm. Dried out, not preserved at freshness. And strange taste, sweeter. Dry and sweet. Unusual, strange, queer. But! Food is food! I er uh,  _we_ of the dig shall relish, enjoy, partake of these. Thank you for remembering us, friend, companion, protector, Q’hara!”

Q’hara nodded. “How could I forget?”  _When I am given evidence continually of how things could be different between Kobolds and men..._

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how many would write about the Kobolds and the Mord? Not many I bet!
> 
> Shame the kobolds and ARR Beast Tribes are in an eternal stasis of never doing anything with the actual quests. (Which makes me wonder what the heck we will get in terms of "Beast Tribes" for Shadowbringers)


End file.
